User blog:Massie Kur/California Dreaming
Friday, March 27, 2009 So I probably owe you guys that I don't come on here as much to maybe answer your comments and concerns... But hello, I'm Massie Block. I barely have time to walk Bean! So sorry for that. Before I get to the Cali thing, just letting you know that on the CSU it says "DIY" is IN. Let me clarify. One of the very FEW things I will allow for DIY is Fashion Collages. Need explanation? ONLY because it makes me sound even awesome-r when I say it. So, here's the list of supplies and steps on how to make an ah-mazing Fashion Collage. FYI this will be a very long blog. Supplies: - All the fashion and gossip magazines you can find. Teen Vogue and InStyle work the best. - Scissors - Scotch Tape and Glue - One piece of printer paper (maybe construction paper) - Markers, notebook paper, and glitter (purple, of course) Steps: - Flip through the magazines and cut out closely around the items you want. Personally, I like getting designer logos, pics of my fav celebs or TV shows (like Gossip Girl!), designer wear, and maybe some ah-mazing and ah-dorable band pics (like the Jo Bros!) - Once you have cut out all you want (and preferably enuff to mostly cover ONE side of the page), arrange how you like and tape/glue them down. - Now in the small empty spaces between cut-outs, dab some glue and sprinkle glitter over it. This will add POP and colorfulness. You can also add notebook paper glued down to add awesome texture effects. - Allow to dry. Now you can write things on it, like maybe cool quotes or like "Style" or "Fashion Rocks" (like the show/little magazine by T-Vogue) or whatever with the markers. Just make sure it's nawt LBR-ish. - You can now either make several of these and cover your walls with them, or you can do what I do and stick them inside the plastic covering part of your 3-ring binders. Clever! I know. It looks super cute and buh-lieve me, people will be lining up just to envy it and want one. But, it's a one-of-a-kind :) -Also, if you email me a pic of your ah-mazing collage when it is finished, I'll send you something ah-mazing in return! But it's a secret! Now for the Cali part!! So I am going on a short vacation with Mom and Daddy (and of course Bean!) to California this weekend through next Thursday. I will be there because we didn't really get to have a vacation when I had to go to my grandfather's house... So I will update on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday like usual, but just letting you know I won't be replying to your emails through then or making new Polyvore sets. We're flying out tomorrow morning so goodbye cold, cold NY and hello sweet, sunny California beaches and your hawt HARTs!!!! TTYL, Massie P.S. I changed my name on Polyvore to LuxeCouture♥ Category:Blog posts